


Visita

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: F/M, Female Milo, Milo de LoS necesita un poco más de amor y reconocimiento, Pre-Hades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Milo siempre había demostrado ser una amazona de carácter fuerte e impávido, sin embargo en ese momento se sentía frágil y vulnerable, ella estaba consciente de cual era el motivo. Se aferró más a su pareja, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, sintió con como la rodeaban correspondiendole el gesto./Fem!Milo





	Visita

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

Podía sentir ese par de labios posándose sobre los suyos, era un beso frío y no es porque careciera de sentimiento alguno, simplemente era el hecho de que el hombre que la estaba besando era así, frío por fuera, tanto en tacto como carácter. Eran muy pocas las personas que lograban descubrir la calidez que poseía aquel hombre, el cual era custodio de onceavo templo.

Milo se alejó suavemente de aquel hombre. Se dedicó a observarlo detalladamente, sus facciones, ese gesto estoico que casi siempre mantenía, sus ojos, aquellos ojos donde podía ver todo de él, comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras mediante sus miradas. Podía sentir el frio que emanaba de aquel cuerpo, atrapándola igual a ella.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó el acuariano, puesto que no era normal que la pelirroja se quedase contemplándolo tanto tiempo.

—No es nada. Simplemente, te extrañe — se sinceró la joven.

—Igual yo.

—Ha transcurrido bastante tiempo, desde la última vez que te fui a visitar.

—No te preocupes por eso. Comprendo perfectamente el motivó.

Milo siempre había demostrado ser una amazona de carácter fuerte e impávido, sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía frágil y vulnerable, ella estaba consciente de cuál era el motivo. Se aferró más a su pareja, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, sintió como la rodeaban correspondiéndole el gesto.

—Perdóname — fue lo último que dijo Camus, pero esa palabra llevaba una carga de culpa y tristeza.

Fue lo último que escuchó la mujer antes de volver a la realidad, estaba en su cama, aún tenía la sensación del frío particular de Camus rodeándola como si estuviera ahí mismo. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada y ver el despertador que tenía en una pequeña cómoda aun lado de su cama. 

—Aun así, te las ingenias para levantarme temprano— suspiró Milo al tiempo en que se levantaba para iniciar su día, pero no sin antes bajar a visitar, aunque sea unos minutos a su amado.

Durante su trayecto rememoro su sueño, al tiempo que intentaba descifrar el ¿por qué lo último que le dijo?, no recordaba un motivo para ello. La visualizó al fin, la tumba del de acuario.

—Hola, Camus— hablaba aparentemente a la nada, mientras se sentaba frente a esta— Gracias por levantarme.

Milo sonreía suavemente al tiempo en que relataba cosas que ella creía importantes y una que otra trivialidad. Paso un buen tiempo de esto, la joven apenas y lo había notado, pero afortunadamente para ella aún era temprano.

—Bueno, Camus, es hora de irme. —se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo— Sabes, me gustaría saber qué es lo que quieres que te perdone.

Nadie estaba preparado para aquél día, día en que se levantaría el ejército de Hades, resucitando a aquellos que debían estar descansando en paz, entre esos se encontraba el caballero de acuario, para hacerle frente a sus compañeros y su diosa. Milo nunca se hubiera imaginado hasta muy avanzada la guerra, que el arconte de la onceava casa le había pedido perdón por sus acciones, aún antes de cometerlas sin esperar que este le fuera otorgado.


End file.
